


The River Bank

by shamei1010



Category: The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: The Wind in the Willows AU
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	1. 上

《柳林风声》AU，年代比柳林风声要晚一些，OOC，雷。  
Erik的尾巴有自我意识，另外Erik有一套关于尾巴的歪理。

上

Erik掀开毯子从床上爬起来，洗漱完毕换下睡衣。它对着穿衣镜换上平时常穿的法兰绒衬衫，爪子不知道怎么了有点不听使唤，连着两次扣错了第二颗扣子。它认真从头扣了一遍，第三次最后一颗扣子蹦掉了，它泄气地把衬衫丢在一旁。尾巴从衣柜里选了件高领衫，Erik摇了摇头，换了件旧衬衫准备早饭。  
它忘记了什么事让它如此心神不宁，它一边煎蛋一边思考。一，清扫了阁楼，把里面发霉的地毯和虫蛀的木箱搬到院子里晾晒。二，刷过六遍屋顶，足可以应对任何暴雨、大风甚至冰雹。三，整理了地下室，扔掉了大半变质的乳酪和香肠——它以后再也不会去Stryker那里买东西了，质量不好价又高。如果有天它关门，它一定要好好喝上一杯。最重要的它建在中心广场旁边，店里总是放着震耳欲聋的音乐，挤满了喧闹的顾客。Erik宁愿绕远路去镇子边缘的杂货店买东西。  
Erik把早饭盛进盘子。它还该做什么呢？起居室被它擦拭得一尘不染，餐桌铺着干净的桌布，桌面中央的花瓶插着一束它昨天刚采的风信子。  
它用勺子在罐子里刮了刮，剩下的花生酱还不足以填满半个勺子。它叹了口气，必须出门了。它的茶罐空了，盐也不够一周的量。Erik喝着没滋没味的茶思考着需要买点什么。或许它可以买些柳橙做果酱，把它加进蛋糕和饼干味道都很棒，说起果酱砂糖和蜂蜜也该买了，否则它用什么来调味呢？  
当然Erik能够通过邮寄买齐所需。它只要舒舒服服地待在家里，写封信等着邮差Ramsey先生把包裹送上门。Ramsey先生是一只豹纹陆龟，爬行速度不慢，也从未弄丢过一个包裹。可问题是Ramsey在野外来了兴致就会拿出酒壶痛饮一番，然后缩进壳里呼呼大睡，没睡足十几天绝不出来。那样Erik的包裹可能一辈子也收不到了。  
不到必要的时候绝不出门，这是Erik的信条。它把窗帘拉开一条缝隙，耀眼的阳光立刻爬进屋内落到地面上。它把窗子挡着严严实实，准备洗餐具。紧接着它被翘起的地板条绊了一下，要不是尾巴卷住桌腿，它肯定结结实实地摔在地面上，它至少得出门买盒钉子。  
Erik穿好外套，戴上帽子打开房门。带着泥土芬芳的冷空气扑面而来，温度刚刚好。院子里的土地Erik几天前曾翻过，再过几周就可以撒下花种。等满院长满鸢尾，它就能在花园里乘凉、写生。  
Erik拨开门口常春藤的刚刚抽出的藤蔓走出大门。它锁上门，门上的玻璃边缘碎了一小块，恐怕是哪个孩子挑战“恐怖怪物”留下的杰作。Erik并不在意这些“访客”的举动，但玻璃也得换了。  
Erik走上四年前亲自搭建的小码头，解开无名号的缆绳跳上船，用一只桨往码头一推，小船缓缓驶离岸边，进入河道。  
河中浮冰早已消融，不过Erik格外小心地用尾巴紧紧缠住板条保持平衡。因为看起来平静的河面水底仍隐藏着不少暗流，更别提河底淤泥解冻突然从中浮出水面的腐木了。  
它顺流而下，一个路人也没遇到。四周一片安静，只有船桨搅动河水发出哗哗的响声。两只斑点木蝶绕着Erik盘旋了一会，其中一只想落到Erik身上，尾巴立刻把它赶走了。鳟鱼Eugene 跟着船尾游了一会，像往常一样打招呼道：“早上好，要买只潜水钟吗？地狱火公司的新产品，可分期付款，现在购买附送全套潜水课程。”Erik划着船不理它。“助晒油怎么样？我每天都在用，气味芳香，效果持久。两个几尼一瓶，买一瓶送一瓶指甲油。”每次Erik经过这段路鳟鱼都试着把水鼠不需要的产品推销给水鼠，它从未成功过。Erik不耐烦地用尾巴敲了敲它的手提箱，示意推销该结束了。Eugene 猛地头朝下钻进水底，故意将大片水花溅到Erik身上。  
大概又行驶了一英里路，Erik看到乌鸦Raven和巡逻鸽Hank并肩站在树枝上聊天。Hank抬起左翅膀又放下，重复好几次都没敢把它搭在Raven肩上。  
“早。”Hank说道。  
“早。”Erik打完招呼便低头划船，它希望小船能早点离开它们的视线。  
“你听说镇里来了新住客吗？”Raven问道。  
Erik摇摇头，停下爪间的动作，它以为会等来一个解释。  
“我赌赢了。你现在输给我一打铜纽扣。我没说错，它是最后一个知道的。”说完，她扇动翅膀飞走了。  
Hank有点不好意思地推了推眼镜，“有动物要搬来，住在榛树林那边。星期天Raven想开个欢迎会，全镇的动物都邀请到了。你愿不愿意——”  
“不。”Erik立刻拒绝。“如果没有别的事，我要去忍冬杂货店。”  
“能帮我把这个消息带给Shapandar夫人吗？我想她很乐意给新来的动物做一个霜糖蛋糕的。”  
得到Erik肯定的答案后，它展开翅膀急急忙忙地往Raven离开的方向飞去。

忍冬杂货店埋在深深的地底下，Erik要摸黑走四十一阶台阶，它记得很清楚。  
最下一阶台阶连接着杂货店，店内靠墙摆放着一长排货架。货架摆着香肠、玉米片、红茶以及一盏用作照明的灯。灯是为客人准备的，Shapandar夫人不需要光亮也能“看到”商品，因为它是一只白蝙蝠。  
Shapandar先生去世后，Shapandar夫人独自一只蝠打理小店。它常戴着一顶花边软帽，腰上系着宽大的围裙没日没夜地倒挂在天花板上编织东西，每隔几分钟她会小心地抽出翅膀尖端，避免把翅膀上的绒毛编进去。  
一见到Erik进门，她立刻放下正在编制的茶壶套跳到地面，格外热情地向它问好。“好久不见，Erik。要来点无花果吗？很新鲜，今天早上Cheryl刚摘下来的，只是外皮蹭破了一点，算你半价。”  
Erik目光适应了一会光线，它摘下帽子问了好。“我需要一些茶、砂糖、盐、花生酱、柳橙和一盒钉子。”  
她嘴里重复着Erik的话，飞快地从货架上取下商品装进一个大袋子，再麻利地把它们包好。  
Erik有点不好意思地用爪子捏住鸭舌帽的帽檐。“请再给我一包鸢尾花种。”  
她没让Erik窘迫太久，立刻理解了它的意图。“到了夏天那一定很迷人。”  
Erik离开的时候向Shapandar夫人传达了Hank的话。  
“那个讨人喜欢的孩子。我会准备的。”  
不管新住客讨人喜欢还是讨人厌，那都不关它的事，Erik只要把话传到就行了。  
它连新住客的名字也懒得问。  
她继续说道：“见过它了吗？我建议你带它去镇子里转转，看场电影。新电影正上映呢。好像叫《科学怪猫》，孩子们都挺喜欢。”她见Erik不感兴趣继续说，“或者去Mary店里喝杯咖啡。如果你愿意甚至可以邀请它去你家做客，我觉得你会和它成为朋友。”  
“我不需要朋友。”  
她叹了口气，用围裙查了擦爪子，“要是Jakob和Edie还在，它们也不希望看到你孤零零的。”  
没有朋友并不会让Erik孤单，有一座可爱的小木屋和一条听话的尾巴陪伴它，它十分满足。另外，它讨厌别人踏进它的花园。  
Erik付了账戴上帽子摸了摸帽檐，抱着包裹离开Shapandar夫人的小店。临走的时候Shapandar夫人硬是塞了它一小包刚出炉的司康饼。  
Erik把包裹放到船内，跳上小船。它划着船按照原路返回，途径枫林岸的时候。一群耳廓狐幼崽正在玩耍，有几只看到Erik就跑开了。一只最年幼的耳廓狐站在原地。行驶到它身边，Erik才留意一只黄色的风筝浮在河中心的位置。它用尾巴卷起风筝靠近河岸递给那个小孩。耳廓狐犹豫了一会接过了风筝。它的表情看上去快要哭出来了。Erik撑着船离开河岸，隐约听到身后传来一声微弱的，“谢谢。”  
大约航行了一公里，戴着安全帽的蟾蜍Toynbee挡住了小船的去路。“停下，停下，前方加固水坝禁止通行。”说完它伸长舌头吞下刚刚飞过的一只小甲虫，像是在向Erik显示自己的速度似的。  
“尾巴退化的家伙大多做事不专心。”Erik想。  
眨眼间Erik的尾巴把它的安全帽摘了下来，现在它的头上光秃秃的——除了一只咬了半口的青虫布丁和一份大号蝗虫三明治，其中一只蝗虫挣扎着想从浓稠的芥末酱中抽出腿。  
“我要从这条路回家。”Erik把Toynbee的安全帽还给它，它戴上安全帽鼓了股腮帮子，最终泄了气。“老兄，别让我为难。Shaw先生的命令，今天谁都不能从这条路通过。”  
没有尾巴的动物很讨厌，但全身都是尾巴的家伙更讨厌。提到Shaw，Erik没有再同Toynbee理论。它换了另一条小路返回。Erik更小心地划船，因为河水比它想象中还要湍急，水面充满漩涡，水质也十分浑浊，闻起来有股皮革发霉的味道。  
河边生长着一大片榛树林，树木现在还没有发芽，看起来灰扑扑的。不过Erik在一片灰暗之中，看见了一个穿着蓝色毛衣外套的身影。  
对方背向Erik站着，抬头仰望树杈间的一个空荡荡的鸟窝。大约三到两秒之后对方两只爪子抓住树干攀爬起来，它有点笨拙，连着踩空了几下，但还是爬到了树杈的高度。接着Erik看到它把怀里的什么东西放进了鸟窝里。等它向下爬的时候，Erik注意到鸟窝里一颗毛茸茸的脑袋探了出来。  
“我在这种事上耽误得太久了。”Erik一边反思着，一边撑着船桨打算悄悄离开。  
就在这时，一截浮木径直往它的小船撞了过来。砰地一声，巨大的冲击力把Erik直接撞进了水里。它手忙脚乱地捞跟着掉进水中的包裹，接着它听见扑通一声，有谁跟着跳进了河里。  
两只爪子紧紧地从后面抱住了Erik的胸，身后的家伙用脚拼命往水面划，Erik挣扎了一会，对方抓得很牢。Erik感到有点好笑，没多久对方因为体力不支松开了它，渐渐沉入水底。Erik双脚划水浮上水面，尾巴尖卷住了那个多事的家伙。  
Erik拖着它上了岸，它是一只陌生的鼹鼠，很年轻，棕色的毛发，身材较Erik矮小一些，穿着蓝色的毛衣搭配卡其裤。Erik没找到它的尾巴，鼹鼠可能把它藏起来了。“隐藏尾巴的家伙不可信任。”Erik胡乱想着。

它拍了拍鼹鼠的脸，鼹鼠仍紧闭着眼睛。Erik只好抱着它的腰把它翻了个身，尾巴箍着它的腹部，一只爪子按压它的后背，另一只爪子捏开它的嘴巴。  
鼹鼠吐了不少水，它缓了一会似乎恢复了斗嘴的能力。“轻点，我要死了。”  
Erik把它放到旁边，去检查包裹。Shapandar夫人包装得十分扎实，它的东西一点也没受潮。  
小船停在离它们不远的地方，船舷刮掉了一点漆，船身没有受损。Erik把包裹丢进小船准备离开。它的尾巴却卷住鼹鼠的手腕，老朋友先一步背叛了它。  
身后的鼹鼠开口：“我的朋友，真不敢相信你就这么走了，我救了你。”  
Erik回过头做了个手势，鼹鼠不解地看着Erik，蓝眼睛里充满疑惑。   
“我是水鼠。”它认为这句话能解释所有问题，足够让这个家伙不再招惹它。鉴于鼹鼠仍然面露不解，它说道：“我不需要你就能回到水面。”如果我愿意，我甚至可以趁着你做准备运动跳下水的时间在河里游一个来回。更不要提它有多熟悉这条河，给它足够多的时间，它甚至能给河底的每一块鹅卵石编上号，每一条分叉的水路换上新路牌。  
Erik往小船挪了两步，尾巴抗议地抽打了它的小腿，仿佛在说：“我们得确保这个傻瓜平安无事。”  
鼹鼠拧着湿漉漉的袖子，吐出最后一小口水。“如果没有我，你就被另一根浮木撞死了。”  
Erik努力回忆，鼹鼠抱住它的一瞬间似乎有一截木头从它的身后滑过。它不确信自己当时能否躲开，接着鼹鼠朝着它露出一个胜利地笑容。  
“可你认为你自己能爬上岸吗？”  
鼹鼠撇撇嘴，不甘心它们就此扯平。  
“对于鼹鼠来说，你游得不错。”水鼠伸出爪子。  
“不错？我相信你找不到比我游得更好的鼹鼠了。”  
哼，自大的家伙，要不是它看起来很冷，Erik一定把它扔进水里游一圈。  
鼹鼠拉着Erik的爪子爬起来，“Charles。”  
“Erik。”不过是个简短的自我介绍，Erik的尾巴就升到半空想给Charles一个结结实实的拥抱——Charles也向它问了好。Erik扯回尾巴的时候，它吓了一跳，带着委屈躲回Erik身后。  
“我住得不远。我们该换身衣服。”  
“不必了。”  
Charles挽住Erik的胳膊，“别担心，我一只鼠住，我家绝没有什么专吃动物的怪兽。”  
如果有，Erik反倒不那么焦虑。它还是第一次去别的动物家做客。  
Charles捂着嘴打了个喷嚏，然后它揉了揉鼻子念叨着：“会着凉的。要是生病了还要吃难吃的药，在躺在床上一动不动一个月，多可怕啊。”等等像是哄小孩子的话。  
要不是鼹鼠看起来快冻死了，Erik不会去的。

长篇填得好累，就……又填短篇了。

10.4更新

中

它们并肩在林中走了几分钟，眼前出现了一座石头砌成的屋子。墙壁是白色的，圆锥形的屋顶漆成棕黄色。屋外围着一圈女贞组成的篱笆。夏天女贞开花的时候一定非常漂亮。不过，因为长时间没人修剪，灌木枝条长得乱糟糟的，结成了一张网。  
它们拨开层层枝条，从一扇蓝色的小门踏入宽敞的起居室。起居室很宽敞，墙壁贴着天蓝色的壁纸，Erik正对着的方向架设着一座壁炉，壁炉一侧留着挂过相框的痕迹，现在还空荡荡的，看起来新屋主还没找出合适的画装饰它。Erik忽然觉得几个月前画的一幅画很适合摆在这里——画的内容是晨曦中停靠在码头的无名号。接着它为自己的想法感到有点不好意思。  
壁炉左侧放着一个大书架，书架摆了一小部分书。右侧有一条并不宽敞的木楼梯，楼梯上堆着一卷地毯和一个除草机。至于除草机为什么没有放在农具库里，Erik感到奇怪，不过它绝不会发问的。它只是觉得这种迷宫式的屋子能找得到两只动物穿的衣服实在不容易。  
起居室中间布置着一个格子纹沙发，旁边放着一张扶手椅，扶手椅还铺着一层白色的遮尘布。  
Charles递给Erik一条干毛巾。“坐吧，我去给你找身衣服。”  
Erik没坐下，它怕湿漉漉的衣服弄湿Charles的沙发。它的目光落到书架，书架下方摆着《仿生羊会梦见电子人吗？》、《高堡奇鼠》、《钟楼怪蛇》等书。它们和Erik的书单有一部分重合，还有一部分Erik也没读过，它挺想翻翻《致坐在黑暗中的狗》，但是忍住了。   
等Charles回到起居室，Erik已经把炉火升了起来。Charles换了身衣服，毛发恢复了原本的柔顺光亮。Erik连着后退几步，Charles不解地望着它。  
“没什么。”Erik说道。不过是再一次阻止了尾巴想要抚摸你头顶的软毛。  
Charles把一件黑色的长睡袍递给Erik，“你的身高恐怕只有它才合身。”  
趁着Charles去厨房准备茶点的时候，Erik小心地嗅了嗅睡袍。它希望能嗅到Charles的味道，但它只闻到肥皂淡淡的香味。  
Erik换完睡袍，顺手揭开扶手椅的遮尘布，坐垫的弹簧弹了出来。它摇摇头，把遮尘布盖回去，站在壁炉旁边烘烤换下来的湿衣服。等它把衣服烤到半干，Charles还没出现，它有点怀疑鼹鼠是不是躲在厨房里睡着了。  
杯碟间碰撞的声音更让Erik无法忽视，它走进厨房，脚差点踩到一只没盖的茶壶。它用尾巴勾住茶壶的把手把它捡起来，茶壶中塞着一只灯泡，Erik疑惑该把它放在流理台上还是放到床头桌上。  
厨房里乱糟糟的，流理台堆满杂物，甘草糖、咕咕钟、肉锤、打字机色带、棒球手套（手套中握着一只干瘪的苹果）、轮胎——Erik不知道轮胎为什么会出现在这里。与Charles相识后，它不必要的好奇心成倍增长。不止流理台，地面也乱成一团，厨房像是刚刚被一群强盗洗劫过一样。  
Charles面前放着六只敞开的箱子，它一边翻找一边说道：“漏斗、牙刷、蜡烛、不是这只箱子。刀叉、唱片、加尼米德你在这里，我找了你很久了。”Charles两只爪子举起一只玩具熊左右摇晃，“抱歉，我现在不能和陪你。你记得我把清单放在哪里了吗？”  
Erik的尾巴点了点Charles的肩膀，Charles转头看看Erik，不好意思地红了脸。“我明明记得茶罐放在编号5的箱子里，可我找了很久也没找到。”  
Erik认定Charles是那种方方面面需要仆人服侍的少爷，可它想不出这样的家伙为什么要选择如此偏僻的乡下生活。它认为不出一个星期，Charles就会厌倦乡村生活，哭着鼻子跑回家寻求保姆的抱抱。  
不管怎样，Erik带来的包裹足以解决眼前的问题。它取出刚买的茶叶泡了茶，然后它们挤在一张沙发中分享Shapandar夫人的司康饼——Charles厨房中找不到什么可吃的东西，令Erik好奇它这几天是怎么活下来的。  
Charles找来两条毯子盖在它们的膝头确保不会着凉，它甚至还像老祖母那样替Erik掖了掖毯子边。  
“我见过你。”Charles没头没尾地蹦出一句话。“我刚搬到这里那天乘船经过白蜡树林，看到你在院子里翻土。你打算种点什么呢？”  
Erik当时听到了汽笛声，它连头都没抬。  
“我打算在后院种点番茄和胡萝卜。”Erik犹豫了几秒，“前院种一些花。”  
“我喜欢花，院子里种些绣球、风信子、紫罗兰一定很好看。”Charles说，“我能去看看你的花园吗？”  
花开还要等四个月，到时候你早就把它忘在脑后了。虽然Erik这样想着，但它实在想不出拒绝Charles前往的借口。  
“你不该放任院里的女贞不管，否则再有一周它们会疯长到你连门都打不开。”  
“我想过这个问题。你认识镇子里比较有名的花匠吗？”  
“这里雇不到花匠，我们自己打理花园。”  
Charles皱着眉头喝着茶，不知道在思考些什么。  
“我可以帮你。”Erik突然说道。它被自己吓了一跳。“等我不太忙的时候。”  
它一方面觉得尾巴的意志可能传染了它，害它说了蠢话，另一方面它真的思考Shapandar夫人建议的可行性——和Charles成为朋友。  
Charles朝Erik微笑，这让Erik觉得掉进河里算不上特别糟心的事。  
衣服很快就干了，Erik没有再待下去的理由，它和Charles告别，离开了小屋。

第二天一早，Erik带着修枝剪敲开了Charles的屋门。Charles当然不知道，天刚亮Erik就被尾巴吵醒，然后几乎用全部力量拖着Erik走进农具室，直到Erik拿起园艺工具，它才平静下来。  
鼹鼠惊讶地看着Erik用闪电般的速度修剪庭院里的灌木，它几次想帮忙都被水鼠以“你又没有园艺手套。别拖我的后腿就行了。”等等理由制止了。接着Erik把未长成的野豌豆、蒲公英和矢车菊指给Charles看，再拔掉那些有毒大猪草和洋地黄。“得连根拔，一点不留。”  
最后Erik修理了Charles放在楼梯上的除草机，并用它修整了乱糟糟的草地。  
鼹鼠惊讶地打量整齐的庭院，树木汁液的味道刺激着它的鼻子。“你令我惊讶。”  
“这没什么。”Erik冷淡地回答。因为它要集中注意力对付尾巴，它的尾巴好几次都想摆脱控制从灌木丛摘一枝野蔷薇递给Charles。“经过几场雨，它们看起来就不是这样光秃秃的了。”  
它们谁也不会想到第一场雨来得这样急，Erik喝完茶准备和Charles告别的时候，忽然雷声大作，大颗的雨滴噼噼啪啪地打在玻璃上。  
Charles翻找了半天也没找到雨伞——显然这间屋子找不到任何需要的东西。“我的朋友，你可以等到雨停再离开。”Charles的语气带着道歉的意味，好像天下雨都是它的错一样。  
Charles的屋子仍然像昨天一样凌乱。从地毯的摆放位置看，Charles昨天努力整理过，不过地毯上面崭新的划痕证明它的努力失败了。  
Erik坐回沙发，它确信主要原因是尾巴缠住了矮桌的桌腿，并不是它赖在这里不想走。  
“玩拼字游戏打发时间怎么样？”Charles找来一幅西洋棋，“或者，下棋？”  
它们摆好棋子，Erik有点好奇Charles一颗棋子也没搞丢。Charles挪动棋子，像猜到了Erik心事回答。“我随身带着它，是它陪我度过了漫漫旅程。”

它们下着棋，楼上传来啪嗒啪嗒的声响。Charles解释：“别在意，是屋顶。我几天前修过，水还是滴个不停。”它耸了耸肩膀，“除了半夜灌进的风让我有点冷，它几乎不影响睡觉。”  
“你该另找个地方住，我有间干净的空房间，你愿意搬过来吗？”Erik把这句话在心里念叨了几遍，但没找到机会说出口。  
它们下了三盘棋，Erik输了两盘，因为它要把大把的精力花在抵抗尾巴的干扰上。它总想趁着Erik不留神揽住Charles的肩膀，幸好Charles很专注，没留意它。  
雨渐渐变小，乌云仍未散去，天空依旧阴沉得可怕。Erik起身离开，Charles送它到河边。  
“能告诉我文具店在那儿吗？我的墨水瓶空了，最近我只好用铅笔写日记。”  
Erik认为眼前这个天真的家伙该先考虑屋顶和三餐的问题，不过它说道：“我可以领你到镇上转转。”它只留给Charles一个选项，没有提及邮差Ramsey先生。Erik说这话的时候磨磨蹭蹭地用爪子解船的缆绳，故意不看鼹鼠。如果是昨天，它肯定不会说出这么草率的话。Charles欣然同意，Erik麻利地把Charles拉上船。  
它们很快抵达镇中心，Erik停了船，与Charles沿着一条石板路进入商店街。

Charles最先进入Spencer先生的面包店。它们逗留了一会， Charles花两几尼买了一袋圆面包。接着是Louis的奶酪店，Charles尝了几种乳酪，买了味道最淡的那种。Erik偷偷地把Charles的喜好记在了脑子里。  
它们在糖果店待得最久，Amandine小姐显然很喜欢这个生面孔，她几乎让Charles试遍了所有口味的糖果，还请它们喝了热巧克力。Erik认为如果自己单独进门，Amandine小姐没把它当成强盗轰出去就不错了。因为它的那杯明显加了过量的胡椒。  
Charles买了两种糖果和一盒巧克力，并嘱咐Amandine小姐给巧克力的外盒系上粉红色的缎带。Erik有点烦恼Charles想把它送给谁。  
它们抱着东西出门，在广场远远地看了一会木偶表演，食蚁兽Vernon操纵着一只木偶食蚁兽站在一只手提箱中唱歌和吹笛子。表演很精彩，Charles往地面的帽子里放了两个几尼。一同围观的几个狐猴幼崽注意到与Charles同行的Erik立刻跑远了。  
Erik没辙地摊开手。“小孩子都讨厌我。”  
“它们只是不了解你。”Charles说这话的时候眼睛盯着它看，仿佛能看到Erik心里，Erik强忍着才没让不老实的尾巴卷住Charles的手腕。  
体型最小的那只耳廓狐孤零零地站在路灯下面。它看到兄弟们都跑远了，着急地大哭起来。  
Erik记得它，它是昨天丢风筝的那个小鬼。仔细看，它不仅身材矮小而且毛色暗淡，整条尾巴布满了环形的黑色花纹。多年以后，Erik才知晓它的花纹都是兄弟们用墨水画上去的。  
“尾巴怪的家伙大多体弱多病。”Erik这样想着，把孩子抱起来。  
耳廓狐仍旧哭个不停，Erik不擅长应付小孩，它该怎么做？摇晃它还是告诉这个小不点，“乖，不要哭，把眼泪擦一擦。”不，它只会告诉它，“坚强点，谁揍你就揍去，用你的牙齿和爪子。”尾巴晃了晃，认同了它的观点。  
耳廓狐止住哭伸爪想扯住Erik的尾巴。尾巴飞快地闪开，耳廓狐抓了个空，它撇撇嘴再度大哭起来。  
除了蝴蝶和蝉Erik想不出还有谁什么能忍受孩子的哭声超过三秒，三秒过后它把这个名单加上了鼹鼠Charles。Erik担心耳廓狐再这么哭下去，尾巴说不定会抽打它的屁股让它闭嘴，但Erik错了，尾巴不仅没发怒，还不停抚摸耳廓狐的头顶安慰它。不过，孩子对尾巴失去了兴趣，不再管用。  
Charles接过耳廓狐轻轻摇晃，耐心地听小鬼解释它如何被兄弟们惩罚，如何落了单。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Barbon。”小鬼说着爪子点着空气拼写了一遍。“住在盐沼的Barbon。”  
“我是住在白蜡树林的Charles，这位先生是住在橡树林的Erik。”  
Barbon的目光在它们身上游移，最后转回Charles脸上，“你们不住在一起。”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
Charles转头望了Erik一眼，Erik只从它的眼睛里读到了一丝笑意，没有尴尬的成分。Erik不知道该怎么回答，而Charles应对此类问题的方法就是，从口袋拿出一颗麦糖举高。耳廓狐拼命伸长爪子去够Charles爪中的糖果，注意力全转移到麦糖上，当然没心思再想Charles住在哪儿。  
小孩子从不会因为得到食物而得到满足，吃完糖Barbon用沾满糖渍的爪子捏住Erik的袖子——它的外套毁了。“讲个故事吧。”  
“我不会。”Erik老实回答。  
“成年动物都会。除非你的故事袋子被偷走了。”耳廓狐打量着Erik，“没有故事，你的生活一定很无聊。”  
讨厌的小鬼，它才不需要一只幼年动物关心它的生活。  
“要知道这个世界上有很多动物的故事袋子并不随身带着。”听到这里耳廓狐捂住了自己的口袋，那里面有没有装着故事Erik不晓得，它清楚里面塞满了各种巧克力和糖果。Charles继续讲道：“Erik的故事袋子在我这里。它昨天忘记带走。”  
小鬼把头靠在Charles肩膀，爪子玩弄Charles袖子上的纽扣。Charles拆开那盒打着缎带的巧克力喂它，Erik瞬间觉得小鬼看起来顺眼多了。  
接着Charles讲了一颗软糖的故事。因为故事的主人公叫Barbon，小鬼兴奋了好一会。童话有着千篇一律的开头和结尾。无非是Barbon得到了一颗魔法的软糖,最初它用这颗糖许了很多奇怪的愿望，例如：和恶龙搏斗、变成百万富翁、到月亮探险等等。最后主人公的愿望非常朴素——回家。  
“麦糖在耳廓狐的脑门跳了两下，Barbon回到了乱糟糟的屋子里。因为吃了很多很多糖，所以它刷完牙牙就睡了。”  
Charles讲完最后一个字，耳廓狐已经趴在它怀中沉沉睡去。Charles的故事散发着一种魔力，或者说Charles本身就散发着这种让人感到安静的魔力。  
Erik觉得此刻美好极了，它形容不出心中的感觉，就像把热腾腾的面包从烤箱中取出来，把寒冷的双手在壁炉旁边摊开那样。

下

“你很擅长哄小孩。”  
“我应聘了特拉之家的教职，现在还在等校方的通知。”  
如果Charles在特拉之家任教，那么它至少会留在小镇一年，Erik第一次希望谁到那里工作。它曾经很讨厌特拉之家，因为它在那里度过了相当不愉快的六年。虽然当初体罚它的老师都已经不在，但Erik还是对特拉之家提不起好感。它相信鼹鼠和那群家伙不一样，Charles一定是个很棒的老师，从Charles对待Barbon的态度能看出来。  
“唯一的问题是我的屋子恐怕不能再住下去了，它原本归Field夫妇所有，Field夫妇是一对伞蜥，它们不再乎屋顶有多少洞，可我不行。所以屋顶修好前我会住旅馆，不过我的存款负担不了太久。如果谁愿意收留我就好了。遗憾的是，我在这里没什么朋友。冬天来临前，我恐怕得搬走了。”大概是Erik皱着眉头的样子过于恐怖，Charles继续说道：“别为我担心，总会有办法的。”  
Erik其实正思考着把南向的房间清理出来，简单粉刷Charles就能拎着包入住。那样，它们一起吃早饭，等Charles上班，Erik开始工作。下午它准备晚餐的食材，接Charles下班，再一起吃晚饭。临睡前，它还会为Charles端上一杯热可可。  
天气好的时候，它们坐在院子里喝茶、下棋。甚至能一同乘坐无名号远行，到白蜡树林野餐。Erik前一天准备好野餐所需，三明治、葡萄酒、加尼米德……Erik悄悄把玩具熊移出了清单。  
Erik庆幸现在是文明社会，否则它不知道要和多少动物搏斗才能得到与Charles同居的机会。不过真的回到祖先莫斯特鼠生存的远古时期，它反而有些期待。它只需带上Charles体重十倍的猎物上门，就能把Charles扛回家了。  
对了，Erik提醒自己象征性地收Charles一笔租金，一个月三、四几尼。那么做不仅不让人起疑，Charles也不会尴尬。  
耳廓狐不知道什么时候醒了过来，它发出的咕哝声打断了Erik的遐想——卖冰淇淋的手推车碰巧停在它们旁边。  
到此为止，Erik和Charles的购物时光都非常愉快。唯一的一场小插曲发生在Erik买冰淇淋的时候，它离开Charles不过两秒，一只苍头燕雀——Erik记得它叫Gavin，单脚站在Charles身边缠着着鼹鼠不放。它的另一只脚放在鼹鼠身后做出理毛的求爱动作，要不是小鬼伸出爪子越过Charles肩头持续不断地拍打它的头，它的喙几乎要贴到鼹鼠脸上，对着鼹鼠歌唱了。看到这一幕的Erik简直想把冰淇淋手推车买下来送给Barbon。  
Erik赶走了Gavin，它的尾巴宣示主权似的揽住Charles的肩膀，其实并没有真正碰到Charles，至少悬空了半英寸。Charles露出的微笑让它产生了几秒的错觉——Charles好像并不介意水鼠真的那么做。  
“它只是问我天鹅酒吧怎么走。”  
Erik在心底翻了个白眼，向一个刚搬到镇上的动物问路，亏那只鸟想得出来。  
Erik接过Barbon，领着Charles直奔园艺店。店主黑鹳Azazel是Erik熟悉的动物，它见Erik第一次与朋友同行，不停地朝Erik挤眼睛。Charles拿起一支花铲它就发出拉长音的“噢——”，当Charles为选择哪种平耙为难时，它建议鼹鼠选最小的一支断齿花耙，“毕竟有宝宝的家庭不适合存放过多锋利的工具，不是吗？”Erik确信Azazel不仅没有嗅觉，连眼睛都失灵了。它哪里看出Charles和Barbon是对父子的？  
Erik的报复就是在结账的时候狠狠砍了价，以及让Azazel附赠了整套花铲和两袋花肥并且送货上门。  
它们从园艺店出来，沿着街路闲逛，看到店铺就走进去。Charles在文具店买了几瓶墨水和吸墨纸，（Erik买了两支笔和一盒颜料）。之后它们趟理发店——在那里花五个几尼就可以享受磨爪子和修剪指间的毛发等服务。Barbon吓了一跳，它以为又到了修剪毛发的时候。它们花在伍尔夫书店的时间要多一些，Erik没找到《致坐在黑暗中的狗》，所以空着手出来。Charles倒是买了不少书，还给Barbon买了本《五只松鼠和一个怪物》。  
要不是下一场需要等半个小时，它们还带着小孩，Erik甚至想邀请Charles看场电影。  
最后它们在五金店买齐了修补Charles屋顶的材料，结束了此次行程。阔耳狐的妈妈终于出现，她向它们道了谢，带着满脸巧克力渍的小儿子离开了。  
等回到榛树林岸边的时候Charles问道：“星期天你会去吗？”  
“我有很多活要干。”Erik跳上小船，尾巴却抓住Charles的胳膊不放。  
“我的朋友，你忘了东西。”  
“不过是我的尾巴而已。”Erik这样想。Charles从口袋中拿出一本小书递给Erik，“等你读完我很想和你谈谈它。”  
Erik不知道Charles什么时候留意到自己对它产生了兴趣，它把《致坐在黑暗中的狗》把塞进厚厚的包裹里，确保不会被河水弄湿。  
Charles目送着Erik离开，Erik的尾巴朝鼹鼠不停地挥舞，要是它能开口一定会大喊：“我会想你的。”Erik握着船桨，好不容易驶离了岸边，直到小船远离榛树林一英里远，尾巴才慢吞吞的垂下来卷住板条。Erik理解它，它自己仍感觉下午喝下去的热巧克力仍在胃里作怪，让它感觉全身暖洋洋的。  
到了晚上，Erik翻开《致坐在黑暗中的狗》，扉页正中印着一个藏书章——一只抱着书傻笑的鼹鼠。从印章的褪色程度看，大概是Charles刚拥有书时印上去的。Erik咧咧嘴用手指摸了摸藏书章，好像摸到Charles的脸。Erik连忙移开爪子，它望了望空无一人的房间，担心被谁看穿它的心事。  
Erik从第一行读起到最后一句话结束，整个晚上它把书读了又读，直到眼睛酸涩才关灯休息。从小到大它第一次因为一本书失眠。“或许不是书的原因。”黑暗中Erik想道。

到了星期天，Erik对着穿衣镜换上它最好的一件西装外套，仔细检查了两遍才穿好鞋子出了门。  
它记得Raven的家安置在离樱桃林不远的地方，五年前归Miller夫妇所有， Miller夫妇搬去与儿子同住后，房子空了下来。那栋房子很宽敞，唯一的问题是Miller夫妇是一对豪猪，屋子里除了布满它们的刺以外，到处都是机关和陷阱，进入房门需要非常大的勇气和胆量。  
Erik在门口按了几下门铃，它是这样想的，等Raven应门，它把礼物交给Raven，然后离开，绝不多待一秒。  
Charles打开门，它穿着合体的西装外套，看上去很精神。“Erik，快进来。”  
“我只待几分钟。”  
Raven几乎把小镇中全部的年轻动物都邀请到了。鼯鼠Sean、变色龙Darwin、鳄龟Gregary、蟾蜍Toynbee、蜂鸟Kinsayder、蝾螈Hamill等等。这些动物Erik只听过名字，一只也不熟悉。

Erik把礼物递给Charles，Charles惊喜地问道：“谢谢，我能打开它吗？”  
Charles拆开包装得时候Erik内心不安极了，无数个念头在它脑子里盘旋，如果Charles讨厌它，只看一眼就把它丢进储藏室……  
“它真美，我要把它挂在壁炉边。那样我每天都能看到它。”Charles端详着画，“我忘了问，小船的名字叫什么？”  
“我没给它起名。”  
Charles托着下巴思考了一会，眼睛里闪现出一点火花。“我想到了。”  
“是什么？”  
伴随着留声机中《古堡中的画眉公主》，鼹鼠抓住Erik的爪子。“除非你肯陪我跳这支舞，否则我不会说的。”  
“我不会跳舞。”  
Erik有点笨拙地挪动双脚，它上一次跳舞还是小时候，那时Edie拉着它的双手转圈圈。它本能地抗拒，Edie拉着它的爪子告诉它：“慢慢来。”

Charles的爪子捏住了Erik的腰，Erik随着Charles慌忙调整脚步。  
“放松，慢慢来。”Charles轻拍Erik的肩膀，Erik凝视着Charles的眼睛，不由自主地说道：“你愿不愿意——”  
旁边的鳄龟Gregary突然踩到Erik的脚，它立刻道了歉，当它看到Charles被Erik抱在怀里，眼睛几乎要黏到它们身上。  
Erik后颈的毛都竖立起来，它狠瞪着Gregary，Gregary挑衅地朝Erik扬了扬眼皮。趁着Charles不注意，Erik龇起牙，逼迫对方移开目光。否则，它一定要用尾巴把鳄龟狠揍一顿。  
“我的朋友，你的脸色很差。”Charles说，“我去给你弄点喝的。”  
“不。”Erik拉住了Charles。“我很好。”只是刚刚理智随着尾巴离开了我的身体几秒而已。  
Erik等着一个时机，比如音乐结束，它主动聊起Charles的房子，然后等Charles为难的时候提起自己空置了很久的房间。  
“都滚出去！让我一只猪待着！”豪猪Jayden突然喊道。  
没有动物在意它的话，它先是大哭了一阵，然后大声宣布它的第二十次恋情终结。  
等不及别的动物制止，它拱起后背，背上的刺立刻喷射到屋内的每个角落。  
Erik抱住Charles扑倒在地上，另一侧的Hank用翅膀护住了Raven。  
房间内响起各种动物的尖叫声和求救声，Gregary先生缩进了壳里，不知道谁伸出爪子推了一把它的壳，它像陀螺般旋转起来最后卡住了门。动物们想出各种办法逃命，Sean撞开窗子飞了出去，Darwin消失形态不知去向，蝾螈Hamill顺着烟囱跑了，蜂鸟Kinsayder打开蟾蜍Toynbee的嘴巴钻了进去……  
“先生，放下武器。把手放在身后躺下！”Hank朝Jayden大喊。  
Jayden的酒疯不会因为Hank的停止。它嘴里咕哝着所有动物都听不懂的词——不是动物通用语，不过从语气上听应该全是脏话。  
Erik没让Jayden发疯太久，趁着Jayden直起腰预热下一波攻击的时间，尾巴举起Gregary先生准确无误地砸中Jayden的头顶，Jayden身体晃了晃倒在地上。  
一场小风波就此平息，等着音乐再度响起，动物们纷纷跳起舞——除了Jayden，它被关在花园里，全身捆成了一只木乃伊。Gregary躺在离它不远的地上，再没从壳中伸出头。  
Toynbee把Kinsayder吐了出来。“少涂点香水吧，我要吐了。”  
“你才该多喝点漱口水。”  
Erik把Charles拉起来，“你还好吧？”  
“不太好，你的尾巴快勒死我了。”  
Erik连忙松开缠在Charles胸上的尾巴。

Raven不知什么时候站到Charles旁边，Charles连忙说道：“介绍一下，Raven，这位是Erik。”   
Raven用别有深意的目光从把Erik上到下打量了个遍，像有只爪子逆着方向摸它后背的毛一样。尾巴一次又一次向Erik发出了攻击请求，Erik竭力忽视它。  
“幸会。”Raven说，“不介意让Charles陪我几分钟吧？”  
Erik摇了摇头。  
接下来的五分钟它坐在角落里，看着Raven向其它客人介绍Charles。  
猞猁Jesse凑近Erik，“你知道吗？这里让我想起了巴黎，我曾经在Récamier夫人的宴会上遇到过一只田鼠。”  
Erik对Jesse的话题毫无兴趣，它的尾巴悬在空中准备提起猞猁的椅子，打算把它连同椅子一起丢出窗外。  
这时，Raven用左翅膀盖住Charles的肩膀，挑衅地朝Erik的方向瞥了一眼，Erik直视它，它移开了目光，翅膀仍搭在Charles肩上，Erik迫切地想找点东西喝。Jesse以为一直沉默的Erik对这个话题很感兴趣。“我记得它叫……Patricia，对，Patricia。”它把手中的酒一饮而尽。“你们看起来真像一对双胞胎，可爱的双胞胎。能请你喝——”  
猞猁讲后半句话的时候，没意识到身体已经悬在窗外了。  
“还好你没上钩。它八成在寻找猎物。”雪鸮Emma说道，它见Erik反应冷淡就探出头，用爪子在猞猁的耳朵扯下几根耳毛。“算命吗？”  
“不。”Erik的尾巴蜷起来，打算再丢一只动物出去和猞猁作伴。  
“数数这些猞猁毛有多少根，我能算出你最近的运势。”  
Erik挪回Emma身后的位置，雪鸮的头调转一百八十度。“数出来了吗？相信你的眼睛。”  
“五根。”Erik被缠得没办法，随口编了一个数字。  
Erik根本听不进去它说了什么，因为它看见Raven极为亲密地贴近Charles，对Charles耳语了什么，而Charles微笑着点头。  
它们什么时候变得这么要好的？说不定它们以前就认识，Charles来小镇生活是因为Raven……Erik想到这个问题感觉胃里一阵翻涌。  
Emma顺着Erik的目光望了一眼，“不要相信你的眼睛看到的，记住我的话。”它用翅膀比了个闭上眼睛的动作，转身离开了。  
Raven喙轻啄Charles面颊，Charles回应地蹭了蹭它。  
Sean说了什么笑话，引得很多动物都大笑起来。Erik感到每只动物都像是在自己，它不该来这儿，它早应该相信自己的判断——没有尾巴的家伙不值得信任。

“我得走了。”Erik喊道。  
音乐像和它作对似的变得更响了，Charles捏了捏耳朵表示听不到它在说什么，Erik朝Charles指指门，然后离开了Raven家。  
尾巴来来回回地抽打着地面的杂草，好像在询问Erik为什么。一对雉鸡在草丛中探出头，但它们什么也没说，它们也不敢惹这个看起来喝多了的家伙。  
“没什么，这只是一段感情的终结。”Erik在心底回答。  
《致坐在黑暗中的狗》装在Erik的口袋里，但Erik觉得Charles或许再没空聊它了。  
不一会，Charles快步跟了上来。  
“你怎么找到我的？”  
“我有一只很灵的鼻子，如果我想，你躲到月球我也能找得到。”Charles贴近Erik，“唔，我嗅到了秘密的味道，你有事瞒着我。”  
“不。”  
Charles不再追问，它们并肩走在樱桃林的小路上。等到岸边Charles忽然说道：“我把屋子的事告诉了Raven，它邀请我去她那儿住。”  
Charles的话无疑宣判了Erik的死刑，Erik已经想到它们将来会如何发展，它们会结婚，养一群小孩……每天带着孩子们经过橡树林，还要挨个向脱帽Erik问好，其中某个调皮的小鬼说不定还会向Erik讨柠檬水喝。  
“你同意了？”Erik不知道费了多少力气才挤出一句话。  
“还没，成年鼠还和妹妹住在一起太怪了。”  
Erik猛地转过头，爪子捏住Charles的肩膀。它用眼睛反复确认，才明白自己没听错。“Raven是你妹妹？”  
“我的养妹。我们从小一起长大。”Charles说，“她比我早离开家，所以无处可去的我只能投奔它了。”  
“你并不是无处可去。”Erik笑了。  
“我的朋友，请放开我，我快透不过气了。”Charles说道。Erik意识到它的尾巴擅自抱住了Charles的腰。  
Erik说出心中的话并没有想象中困难，等Charles答应的那几秒才是最难捱的。  
当Charles告诉它，它乐意与Erik同住。Erik再次把Charles抱了起来。如果可以，它永远也不想放开。

三个月后。  
Charles用蓝色的油漆在小船侧面写完最后字母“R”的一笔。它端详了一会，扭过头询问Erik的意见。“新名字怎么样？”  
“我很喜欢。”  
Charles朝Erik露出一个极为自信的笑。“无论我给它起什么名字你都会喜欢。”  
Erik朝Charles偏了偏头表示赞同Charles的话，然后它拉着Charles踏上小船，“坐稳。”  
它们顺流而下，Charles躺在小船里听Erik讲接下来的行程。阳光刚刚好，它用爪子挡住脸颊，闭起眼睛迎接夏天的到来。


	2. Chapter 2

后续一

Charles的第一次冬眠

“哐当！”  
Charles把羽毛笔搁到桌面上走出卧室，进入起居室。  
它吓了一跳，起居室内沙发和扶手椅摇摇晃晃地堆在一起，椅子腿抵到了天花板。窗帘和桌布被拆下来，塞进一只木盆里面。没有了窗帘的遮挡，清晨的阳光直射着Charles头顶的绒毛，让它感觉暖烘烘的。  
窗外蔚蓝的天空中大块大块的白云连接在一起，边缘透出刚出炉面包一样金黄的颜色。微风抚摸院子里盛开的风信子翩翩起舞。  
不，它没空欣赏窗外的景色了。  
墙壁的画、桌面的花瓶、烛台、挂毯此时全都被塞进一个敞开的藤条箱里面，藤条箱旁边还放着两只歪着的水桶。它的房东Erik喜欢整洁干净的生活环境，不会放任屋子乱成一团。  
“这是怎么了？”  
Charles的脑子里浮现出无数可怕的画面，一群猫鼬袭击了Erik，并且洗劫了屋子。虽然它心底坚信Erik才不会输给任何动物。某只突然出现的怪兽抓走了Erik，并且偷走了锅子，准备加上辣椒、番茄和洋葱做成馅饼……  
Charles摇摇头，掐死所有可怕的想法。它把水桶摆正，朝着厨房走去。  
厨房内的炊具和餐具在流利台上摞成了一座小山。请容我短暂地形容一下，汤锅上面搁着煎锅，煎锅里面压着汤盘，汤盘内并排摆着茶壶和一只冒着热气的杯子，杯子顶着一只木盘，木盘放着一个苹果、一个贝果和一小罐覆盆子酱。果酱盖子粘着一张小卡片，卡片上是Erik的字迹，“你的早饭。”字旁边还画了一只爪印。  
Charles取下木盘和杯子，四下打量。由于没找到吃早餐的地方，它把水桶倒扣，坐在水桶上面，膝头搁着木盘，享用起早餐起来。  
茶的温度刚好，贝果又松又软，可问题是Erik去哪儿了？  
昨晚它们坐在壁炉前下棋，Erik随口问起Charles学校的事，它告诉Erik，除了个别几个孩子，大部分孩子都很乖，很听话。它很喜欢那里。之后它反问Erik最近的工作进度。  
“一切都很顺利。”Erik心不在焉地回答。  
“将军。”  
看情形Erik的工作不像它形容的那样顺利。  
Charles吃完早饭，端着餐盘走到水槽边，水槽里一个巨大的南瓜盯着它看，它不得不放下餐盘继续寻找Erik的下落。  
它敲门进入Erik的卧室。卧室除了床所有家具都挪到了墙角，上面还盖着一块厚厚的盖布，看上去像蹲着只幽灵似的。  
Charles继续寻找，它打开储藏室的门，里面的食物像熔岩一样流了出来，干酪、香肠、罐头、面包……它把东西塞回储藏室内，用肩膀撞，膝盖顶才勉强把门关上。  
它打开地下室，立刻被里面的的木炭坟墓吓到了，以至于忘记关上地下室的门。  
“哐当！”  
声音是从院子里发出来的，Charles套上外套走出大门，它没在花园中找到Erik的影子。  
“哐当！”  
它顺着声音望去，Erik头戴草帽，穿着工作服跨坐在屋顶上，爪子握着刷子，尾巴挂着一只油漆桶，正仔仔细细地粉刷屋顶。  
“嗨！”Charles用爪子挡住刺眼的阳光问候道。  
Erik停下往下看，尾巴把油桶放到烟囱上，朝Charles摇了摇。“你今天起得真早。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“别过来，油漆未干，会滴到你的皮毛上。”Erik踩着梯子下了两阶，又转过身小心翼翼地刷了刷刚刚踩着的屋顶边缘的一小块地方。“我就快刷好了。”  
Erik走下梯子，把梯子搁到一旁。尾巴摘下它头顶的帽子为它扇了扇风。  
它们并肩走进屋子，Erik找来一些木板，然后爪子捏住锤子，把木板钉在窗框上。  
Erik钉完钉完第一块木板Charles再也忍不住了，它问道：  
“为什么要这么做？”它忽然想起很久没有看到Erik的小船了，于是它又问道：“你打算去旅行吗？”  
“旅行？不，”Erik停下来，爪子仍捏住钉子，“我们该冬眠了。”  
“冬眠！”Charles大声重复了一遍。  
“你还好吧？”  
尾巴轻点了点鼹鼠的额头，鼹鼠僵硬地点了点头。  
Erik像是不太喜欢尾巴这么做似的，把它拉到身后。“你从未冬眠过吗？”  
“是的，甚至我都不知道该准备什么食物、睡衣、柴草之类的。”  
“穿你最舒服的睡衣。食物和木炭我准备了很多，足够我们支撑到春天。”  
“可是，如果有动物袭击我们呢？”  
“我在院子里埋了两排机关，如果有动物跳进来，它的下场会很惨。”  
Charles仍然不能放心，“我们打算什么时候开始冬眠？”  
“今天晚上。”  
“有必要这么着急吗？”  
Erik朝鼹鼠微笑，“我们是最后没有入睡的鼠了。”

Charles坐在桌前，展开信纸，潦草地写下几行字，然后委托豹纹陆龟Ramsey先生交给Raven。  
Ramsey先生花了四个小时才找到了六百码外的Raven，而Raven不到半分钟便飞到了Erik家。  
“快请进。”Charles请Raven进门，“沙发和椅子都收了起来，我们现在只能坐在水桶上。”说完它给Raven挑了个带花纹的水桶，还往上放了个软垫。  
“你们在搞什么鬼？”它用喙啄了啄Charles的额头，“冬眠！这还是我第一次听说这个词。”  
Charles捂住脑袋，“我也是第一次冬眠，我现在脑子很乱。”  
“如果你想问问我对冬眠的看法。我会说，随它吧，你为什么要陪着Erik一起发疯。”它坐下来拿起Charles为它准备的茶，“它在哪儿？”  
“在屋顶疏通烟囱。我帮不上忙。”Charles往窗外看了两眼，叹了口气，“我很担心它会掉下来。比如，安全绳崩断，瓦片松脱，爪子抓不住栏杆……”  
“真有趣。”  
“什么‘真有趣’？” Charles拿起茶杯喝了一口，把它放回膝头。  
“你喜欢Erik。”  
Charles差点被一口茶噎死了。  
“别急着否认，你给我写了三十封信，信中一共提到Erik一百三十一次，还有六次用‘我亲爱的房东’代替。大胆点，你需要跟它讲清楚你的感受。你们马上就要冬眠了，如果你不趁着现在讲出来，可能等你醒来，你会有一个新的房东太太。说不定它们还有了一群鼠宝宝。”  
一只系着围裙的棕色水豚飘进Charles的脑子，它把一锅炖菜放到Erik面前的桌面上，“亲爱的，可以吃饭了。你和孩子们肯定都饿坏了。”  
Erik抽着烟斗，手里拿着报纸。它旁边坐着三十只握着刀叉的小小的水鼠和三十只小小的豚鼠。  
“天啊——”Charles用爪子挠了挠脑门，试图挥去那个恐怖的画面。  
它拍拍Charles的后背，“它对你也有意思，它看你的眼神，就像你是块巨大无比的奶油蛋糕似的。”

到了晚上，Charles艰难地吃下Erik为它准备的晚饭，其中包括一份大号的蘑菇派、一份炖菜、两份南瓜布丁。直到Charles表示再也吃不下了，Erik才命令准备往Charles盘子里继续添饭的尾巴停下。  
“你该多吃一点，否则你不会睡饱的，不到半天你就会饿。”  
“我一口也吃不下了。”Charles试图在Erik脸上寻找那种注视奶油蛋糕的目光，但Erik很快别开了脸。“那块南瓜布丁就卡在我的喉咙里，我一张口它就试图跳出来。”  
Erik放过了它，它和Erik道了晚安，回到房里睡觉。遗憾的是，它没找到向Erik表白的机会。  
Charles洗了个澡，用毛巾擦干身上的软毛，换上它最喜欢的一套条纹睡衣。然后爬上床，盖好厚厚的三层毯子，吹熄蜡烛。  
它的睁着眼睛，感觉胃隐隐约约地开始抗议，它本想忍着让它恢复平静，可没多久，它发出一阵哀嚎，Charles不得不跳下床，绕着屋子一圈圈地散起步来。 绕到门口，它内心产生了一种冲动，想要冲进Erik房间，告诉Erik它的心意。 “奶油蛋糕。”Raven的声音飘在它的耳朵上。 可问题是Raven不喜欢甜点，它很可能曲解了Erik的意思。 它拼命压抑着想法，如果它此刻冲进Erik的房间，Erik肯定会吓一跳。说不定它还会因此被赶出去，最后它们连朋友也做不成。 正当绕到第五圈的时候，它停在了书架前——它的书都留在书架上。Charles犹豫着要不要读本书促进睡眠。  
此时，门外响起了一阵急促的敲门声。  
“Erik？”Charles打开门，Erik穿着睡衣，爪子握着一只油灯。它看起来很正常，唯一不正常的是它的尾巴紧紧地卷着一只十字弓。  
Erik紧张地朝Charles的屋内望了望。“你没事吧？我听见你的屋里有响动。”  
Charles坐下来，拍了拍床边，Erik把油灯挂到床边，十字弓放到地板上尾巴能够到的位置跟着坐下。  
“我只是有点睡不着。说点什么吧？”  
Erik有点局促地扯了扯床单，“我们有很多木炭。”  
Charles在黑暗中点了点头。  
它们沉默了一会。  
“我去拿棋盘。它就放在我的床头桌上。”Erik刚站起身就被Charles拉住，它坐了回去。  
“我以为你把它也收起来了。”  
“每样东西在我们冬眠的时候都有它该待的地方。我们沉睡，它们旅行，为了未来迎接我们。”它停了一会，“我妈妈对我说的。”  
“我第一次听你谈起她。”Charles拍松枕头，舒舒服服地躺到上面。它想了想，把Erik也拉到身边。  
Erik更拘谨了，“它做菜很好吃，你肯定想不到我小时候比现在还要胖一圈，那时我最开心的事就是坐到饭桌前，等她把晚饭端上桌。”  
“你完美地继承了它的厨艺。你做的菜也很好吃，这一个月以来我胖了不少。”  
“准备冬眠总是要多吃一点。”  
也许是那些派和布丁发挥了作用，Charles轻轻打了个哈欠，Erik试图坐起来的时候，尾巴被拉住了。  
Charles感到Erik似乎吓了一跳。  
“能再陪我一会吗？”  
“当然。”  
它闭上眼睛，感到Erik为它掖了掖毯子。  
就在它迷迷糊糊地准备向睡魔问好时，它听见Erik用极低的声音问道：“Charles？”  
它没动。  
Erik又试探着问了两遍。  
它仍然没动。  
它感到Erik贴近了它，它的心脏一下子跳得飞快，时间大概长达十秒，Erik没继续刚才的动作，它直起身，似乎打算离开。  
“我的嗅觉很好。”  
Erik在黑暗中僵住了。  
“我的听力也很好。”  
Erik机械地扭过头，“你还没睡？”  
“我认为我们该一起冬眠。”Charles大声说道。  
Erik重新躺回枕头上，“好的。”  
“晚安吻。”  
“好的。”

这篇的时间线在两只鼠在一起前  
想写的可爱一点，但是并没有  
如果有灵感会再填后续（小声


End file.
